National Venture
by Lilly Aldean
Summary: COMING IN JANUARY! Lilly is now president and has to decide who is going to take her place. Sounds easy enough right? Nope. Not at all. Remember that mysterious letter she got in Protobot Perpetrator? Let that seep in. Join Lilly, the agents and some special guests as they try once again to survive in America. Yeah, the militia is gone, but clans arose and spotted the country.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! Pretty soon I'll have this story fully up. I've been having some trouble "clarifying" to myself what I want to happen. I have some great ideas, just no idea how to piece it together. Aaaaand I have some very SPECIAL guests making appearances. Try to guess who it is in a review! CC...I know you already know so don't spoil it. Lol! **


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

**Whoop whoop! I've missed you guys! I've missed Jet! Anyways! Welcome to National Venture. The chapters will now be around 900 instead of 1,200. Every once in a while they'll be longer because I hate breaking a chapter right in the middle of important information. Well, let's dive in! And for you Laddams/Jelly shippers, this is starting off with some fluff. ;D**

**Also this story will be updated once maaaaybe twice a week.**

"Jet?" Lilly said quietly in the dark EPF headquarters that was only lit by a few small desk lamps. The EPF entrance had been finished for a few weeks and it was filled with desks for interns. Lilly was behind the main desk for agents and Jet was behind her going through the filing cabinets, his jet pack by the front door.

"Yeah babe?" He answered. She walked up silently behind his and wrapped her arms around him, placing one hand on his chest and the other on his stomach. She rested her head on his shoulder and mumbled.

"I don't want to leave you."

"I know." He said softly, putting down the papers he was holding. He turned around so he could hug her back. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I wish we could talk more while I'm gone. Twice a week isn't enough."

"I don't get why they won't let you call more."

"It's the money. Each long distance call is fifty bucks. (500 coins.) I can call you from my personal phone, but I never get reception where the presidents house is."

"Just find a new president fast and we'll be back together sooner."

"Mmhmm." She mumbled burying her face in his chest.

"Lilly babe." He said so she'd look up at him.

"Yeah." She did as he wanted and looked right into his dark eyes. They were dark brown, but from far away they seemed back because of little waved of charcoal woven into the brown. They twinkled all the time and Lilly loved that.

"I love you."

"Love you too." She purred. He gave her a long kiss which made her eyes flutter closed. Whenever he kissed her, he heart filled with butterflies, just like their first kiss.

"Now I think we're both about to fall asleep right here, so let's get going." He said checking the clock which read 2:44.

"My house?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. They released each other from their arms and Guy took his girlfriend's hand. He threw his jet pack over one shoulder and opened the door. They walked out, hands intertwined, to Lilly's igloo.

Lilly was wearing shorts and a tank top, and Jet pack Guy was wearing a pair of shorts. They were getting ready for bed. Lilly took her hair out of a ponytail and climbed into bed next to Jet and they snuggled up close to eachother. Lilly had her head below his chin and could feel his warm breaths on the top of her head. A few hours later, Lilly's eyes fluttered open. She knew it was still night because no light from the window was there to sting her eyes. A few feet from her, was Jet. She still has her arms wrapped around him and his around her.

She let her flipper wander down to his chest letting it span his pec. She let it wander down to his abs tracing each one. She left it on his shoulder for a minute and moved in closer, kissing his chest before closing her eyes again. She didn't realize that the whole time he was smirking ad holding back his chuckles. He looked down and kissed her on the head. She bit her lip, embarassed he was awake, but pretended to be sleeping again.

A few hours later, at work, Lilly was in her training room packing essential weapons and everything she needed for her remote. Reluctantly, she shut down the computer mounted on the wall.

"I was so close." She complained to Gary, Dot, Rookie and Jet who were there to say goodbye. "I was just about to finish a program that could allow me to set fires and move things without the remote."

"How could you do that?" Gary asked clearly interested.

"Through installing receivers in my wrists. I could even rip people apart if I wanted to, but that's kinda gross."

"That's kinda creepy." Dot corrected sarcastically.

"Yeah, well now I have to wait until after I get back from America unless I find one of my old computers. Hopefully I'll be back soon."

"I'm gonna miss you honey." Jet said kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm gonna miss all of you." Lilly said looking at the group of agents.

"The director said we might be able to take time off of work to visit, but she isn't sure."

"I hope nothing goes wrong here so you can." Lilly answered picking up her beeping phone. "I gotta get going." She said giving Dot, Gary and Rookie a hug. She sighed when she got to Jet. She looked sadly into his eyes and he wore a sympathetic smile. He put a hand on the back if her head.

"I love you." He kissed her on the forehead. "Be safe over there." She giggled and grabbed his tie. She pulled him into a kiss then a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too baby." He voice was muffled and Guy kept her in a tight embrace. The whole time her phone had been beeping like crazy. "I got to go. I love you.

"Bye." He said sorrowfully and replaced his glasses.


End file.
